An inter-dimensional meeting
by Nyla Evergale
Summary: It has been two years since Aragorn and Peter met. Aragorn wishes he could meet his friend again, but he should be careful of what he wishes for. Told in Aragorn POV, this is the story of how they meet again.
1. Prologue

**I do not own ANYTHING. I made this story for Hoytti and Explorer2 because she asked for it. This takes place a year before Frodo and Gandalf leave for the Grey Havens. **

This is a story about two Kings and their second meeting. One had golden hair and warm blue eyes. He ruled a beautiful kingdom named Narnia. His name is Peter. The other had dark hair and stormy grey eyes. He ruled an ancient kingdom named Gondor. His name is Aragorn. They had met before, but it was only for a brief time. But in that brief time, they became great friends. It has been two years since these two friends had seen each other, but now, they will meet again. This inter-dimensional meeting will be quite…magical.

**I am sorry that it is really short but I felt like it was a good start.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Happy 90th birthday!" cried my dearest friends. Yes, today I was turning ninety years old. It has been three years since the War of the Ring, but I couldn't help but feel sad. Everyone was here, except Boromir who fell near Parth Galen, Haldir who fell at Helm's Deep and Théoden who fell at Battle of the Pelennor Fields. I missed them dearly, for they were good men, and elf, and friends, but there was one person who I wished was here as well. He didn't die, he just went away.

Peter. I only knew him for less than a day, but I could tell he had the markings of a great king and warrior. I wished he could've stayed, met my wife and friends, but he said his task was done and that he had to leave. The one thing that kept me from mourning his absence, were his words to me.

(Flashback)

'_Will I ever see you again?' I asked him when he was leaving. 'I'd love for you to meet my wife and friends.'_

'_Perhaps one day, friend,' he said._

(Flashback ends)

For two years I waited, and waited, for my friend to return. Today wasn't any different. After we met, I walked in the garden every day at the same time he appeared, hoping he would appear like he did two years ago. I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt somebody place their hand on my shoulder. I started a bit and turned, only to see Arwen behind me.

"Make a wish," she said in her angelic voice. I looked in from of me and saw a cake in front of me.

"Come on Strider," said Pippin. "We're hungry."

I laughed along with the rest when Merry hit him on the shoulder. I see some things never change. The Hobbits came all the way from the Shire to visit me. Sam even brought his lovely wife, Rosie, with him. All our friends the friends we made during the War of the Ring were here. Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Lord Elrond, even Elladan and Elrohir were here.

"Be polite, Pip," said Merry.

"It is quite all right," I said. "I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?" asked Sam.

"An old friend," I said. I told them all about Peter, but I don't know if they believed me. Gandalf seems to be the only one that truly believed me.

"Is it that boy you met in the garden?" said Gimli.

"He wasn't a boy," I said. "He was a king and a warrior."

"Can we continue this later?" asked Eowyn. "Sam and I sent a lot of time baking this cake."

I really hope they didn't see me shudder. Eowyn was a fine warrior and a good friend, but she was a horrible cook. At least I knew that Sam helped her which meant he could've saved the cake. I looked at the cake and blew out the candles. _I wish for my friend, Peter, to be able to celebrate this day with me. _Then I heard Eowyn, Rosie and Arwen gasp while the others let out yelps. I looked up and saw the ladies and Hobbits standing in front of their seats while the others had their weapons drawn. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were the only ones seated, but even they seemed startled. I looked at what they were all looking at, and what I saw astonished me.

Sitting at the other end of the table were two boys and one girl. The girl and youngest boy had dark hair and kind brown eyes. The oldest boy had golden hair and warm blue eyes.

Peter.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or Chronicles of Narnia. Hope you like it.**

I was stunned, Peter was here. He looked around and then to the other boy and girl. He seemed to be inspecting them for injuries.

"Peter, we're okay," said the girl.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"The real question is where are we and who are they?" said the boy. Peter looked up and looked at everyone, before locking eyes with me.

"Aragorn?" he asked.

"Peter," I said and he started to smile widely.

"Told you I'd come back," he said.

"Wait," said the boy. "You know where we are and who they are?"

"Of course," he said. "I was here before to help Aragorn. We are in Middle Earth, where exactly, I don't know."

"You are still in Gondor, my friend," I said,

"Strider," said Sam. "You know who these people are?"

"That is my friend Peter," I said. "The one I told you all about. I do not know who his companions are though."

"I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant," said the girl. "This is my brother, King Edmund the Just."

"You can just call us Edmund and Lucy," Edmund added.

"Your brother and sister?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought you said you had two sisters."

"You are right," he said sadly. "I have two sisters, but my other sister, Susan, is no longer a friend of Narnia."

"What does that mean?" asked Merry.

"It's a long story," he said.

"In the meantime," said Edmund. "I'm hungry. Whose birthday is it anyways?"

"It's Aragorn's birthday," said Legolas. At that moment Lucy gasped and grabbed Peter's arm.

"Are you an elf?" she asked. Peter and Edmund looked at her and then to Legolas.

"Yes, I am," he said with a smile. "Lord Elrond and his children are elves too."

"Told you they were real," she said to Edmund.

"How was I supposed to know?' he defended.

"If Father Christmas is real," she said, "then so are Elves."

"Aragorn," said Peter "is everything alright?"

"Yes," I said.

"Why do you ask?" asked Gandalf. He and Lord Elrond were watching Peter and his siblings with great interest.

"We are only taken to another world when that world is in danger," he said. "We were taken to Narnia because it was in trouble."

"Peter," said Lucy, "do you really think that's why we are here?"

"Yes," he said, "unless there's another reason. Aragorn?"

"I may have wished for you to be here," I admitted sheepishly. Legolas and the twins smirked and Peter grinned.

"You wished for my brother to appear here?" asked Edmund.

"Yes."

"Wherever you go you just _have _to impress everyone, don't you?" he said to Peter. Peter just grinned wider and laughed.

"What can I say?" he said. "It just happens."

"Well," said Lucy, "since we're here, can we have something to eat? I'm hungry."

"So am I," said Edmund. Peter let out an exasperated sigh and I chuckled.

"You arrived just in time," I said. "We were about to cut the cake."

"Wonderful," said Lucy. I have only known her for a few minutes, but I could tell she was a bundle of joy. Edmund seemed a bit more serious than the others, but he had that mischievous look in his eye that reminded me of Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen handed me the cake knife and I started to cut the cake. Lucy and the Hobbits were looking at the cake as if it were their prey. Peter seemed to notice this as well.

"You should hurry, Aragorn," he said. "They look ready to pounce at it."

We all laughed about it, especially when Lucy lightly slapped Peter on the shoulder.

"You're the one who always tried to lick the cake when we were younger," she said. Peter blushed while Edmund laughed.

"I stopped doing that a long time ago," he said.

"Since when is ten years ago a long time ago?" asked Edmund. This caused for all of us to laugh. I have a feeling that this will be a birthday to remember.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or Chronicles of Narnia. And since I haven't finished reading **_**The Return of the King**_** and my knowledge of the events after **_**The Return of the King **_**is coming from Wikipedia and Lord of the Rings Wiki. So if you see any mistakes, please tell me.**

As I handed out the pieces of cake, I introduced everyone present to Peter and his siblings. I was about to hand Eomer his piece when a guard burst into the room.

"Sire!" he said as he bowed. "I apologize for interrupting your birthday celebration, but an embassy of men from Esgaroth has been attacked by Orcs."

"What happened?" I asked. This wasn't unusual, as there have been some remnants of Sauron's army that have been acting up and attacking whomever they found. But those attacks happened at evening or when it was growing darker, not in broad daylight.

"They were attacked as they were nearing the kingdom," he said. "They were all slain except two. One managed to survive the attack since he was scouting ahead, but the other was captured."

"Is the survivor here?" I asked.

"Yes," the guard said. "He is waiting to speak to you. Shall I let him in?"

"Let us see what he has to say," said Gandalf. I nodded and the guard left momentarily.

"What do you make of this?" asked Gimli. He and the others were looking at me and Gandalf. I didn't know what to make of this, so I turned to Gandalf as well. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't know," I said. "It is unusual for an Orc attack in broad daylight."

Then the guard arrived with the survivor. He had brown shoulder length hair, a beard and was dressed as any trader would dress while making a long journey.

"Your Majesty," he said as he bowed.

"Rise," I said, "what is your name and what can you tell me about the attack?"

He rose and took a deep breath. "My name is Gares, son of Garines. I was scouting ahead when I heard screams. I went back and saw Orcs attacking my party. I knew that this was not unusual, but it was still day. But there was another strange thing about the attack too. There was that a woman was with them."

"A woman?" asked Eowyn.

"Or at least, I think she was a woman," he said. "She had the appearance of an old woman, but was bird like and had a shrill voice. And she was dressed in black robes."

"What did she say?" asked Peter in a hard voice. I glanced over to them and noticed he and his siblings had paled.

"Excuse me?" asked Gares.

"Did she say anything at all?" he asked once again.

"She ordered for one of the men to be taken alive. When they saw me, she said to let me go. She said I was to be her messenger."

"Did she say anything about what they were going to do to the man?" asked Edmund. His voice was hard, like his brother's but he sounded calmer than him.

"She just said that his blood would be more than enough to accomplish the task."

"Oh no," said Lucy. Peter held her while Edmund closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

"You may leave," I said when I noticed their behavior. "Thank you for sharing this information with us."

"Of course, sir," he said. A guard came in and escorted him out.

"Do you know anything about this?" asked Elrond. He had turned around and was talking to Peter.

"Unfortunately yes," said Peter. "We think we know what she was and what she is planning to do with the man."

"Don't keep us in the dark," said Eomer. "Tell us what is going on."

"We believe that she is a Hag from Narnia," said Edmund. "And that she is planning on resurrecting our worst enemy, Jadis, the White Witch."


End file.
